Call from Mother
by easilyaddictedgirl
Summary: Matsuri was bored and decided to write a fan fiction!


Characters: Matsuri, Gaara and Temari  
>Genre: Humor<p>

* * *

><p>For so long, I have suffered under the name of boredom. There's literally nothing to do here especially for a lazy ass girl like me who doesn't want to be a frigging ninja doing those whoosh whoosh and stuff.<p>

That is why today I will write a fan fiction about the current Kazekage of Sunagakure. He's also my ex-crush but that's not important.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was reincarnated and born into Matsuri's body. Tough luck.

And now shuffling these things on this table hoping to find a clean sheet of paper made me realize that I'm not only lazy. I'm a goddamn pig too.

Once I got my paper, I began writing my one-shot.

_Because of the circumstances that happened this morning, the Fifth Kazekage had no choice but to be stuck in this uncomfortable small room. Too small for one to concentrate so IT won't come out. Not just yet._

_Calibrating his force precisely is hard under the scorching heat of this accursed chamber. The heat is caused by what may have been the eternal weather of Suna. The sweat covering most of his face indicated that this current setting restricted his movements to a great downfall._

_The ginger head leader is concentrating on the push and pulls between him and this **monstrosity**. The said being is forcing itself to come out from its master. And that coming out won't be happening in a quiet manner. And not one soul would love to hear that. The reason why he is controlling this beast was to have inner peace._

_But this dreadful process that haunted humanity for all eternity is taking too damn long. Gaara feared that he would die out of heat stroke before he finishes his business. And his peace would never even take place. And he would also be late for the meeting with the council._

_"Gaara, you alright in there? "_

_The soft worried whisper of his older sister was enough to break his focus. His breath hitched and he was once again brought back to reality._

_"Yes, Temari. Now please leave me alone. "_

_He did not intend to grunt out what he spoken. But with all the pressure he was having in this room made him do so._

_Outside the door, Temari was still standing, not once she moved. She was blaming herself for what transpired this morning. If she was perceptive enough then this situation wouldn't occur._

_The more she thought about it the more she realized that it was actually Kankuro's fault._

_The idiot puppeteer just HAD to screw up Gaara's instruction. Now look where that landed. She needed to do SOMETHING to help his poor little brother._

_Not wasting any more time, she finally spoke up._

_"I will cancel today's meeting with the council, Gaara."_

_Gaara would have thanked his sister for thinking such a sweet solution but he did not want to make the council question what the Kazekage was doing and the reason behind it._

_"No. I will be done in a minute, Temari. Just tell them I will come late" He said, not grunting this time._

_After a moment of silence, she replied._

_"Alright... But if you do not come out soon enough I'll tell them you can't make it"_

_He heard her footsteps diminishing as she walked away and it made him wonder how long she stayed outside before she talked. Putting aside the thought of his sister, he continued pursuing his main goal._

_Shitting._

I gagged first then laughed out loud at my ultimate masterpiece. Clearly, my laughter was enough for the main character himself to proceed here in my room. Staring at his oh so cute face, I could make out that he was really annoyed even if normal people can't see it. But obviously, I'm not normal to begin with.

"Matsuri, why aren't you doing your work?" He glanced at my messy table before looking at me straight in the eyes.

Because of what I've written, gazing up at him made me crack. I chuckled, chortled and did all laughing sounds my vocal cords could while staring at him. I even pointed my finger at him at one point. This LOL session also brought tears to the corner of my eyes. But my stoic boss did not even budge from his position. He was observing me, or so it seemed.

Finally calming myself with breathing exercises, I answered.

"I was bored. That's why. Get over it"

His eye twitched.


End file.
